Conversation
by dragongoddess13
Summary: Artemis looked to her friend across from her, noting how some tension seemed to leave her when the others left. And this wasn't the first time she had noticed the occurrence. It seemed every time Dick was around her, Barbra was a bit out of it.


Conversation

A/N: So here's my first Dick/Babs story. It's honestly just a short little one shot to set the foundation for another one shot I'm writing called _'Intervention'_.

* * *

"It was 1967." Dick said annoyed.

"No, it was 1957." Bette Kane replied adamantly.

"67."

"57. I'm telling you, Gotham Dam burst in 1957." Dick shook his head, annoyance turning to Irritation.

"No, it didn't. Your wrong and so is the teacher. I should have totally gotten an A on that test."

Artemis sighed, looking to Barbra across from her at the lunch table. "How did we even get on this subject?" Barbra shrugged in reply.

"Just go with it." She said.

"You know what," Bette began defiantly. "Let's find out for sure." She continued standing up. "Let's go to the library and look it up.

"Fine." Dick agreed standing as well. He gestured for Bette to walk ahead of him. "Age before beauty." He said earning a glare from her and snickers from Artemis and Barbra.

The two quickly left, leaving Artemis and Barbra alone at the lunch table. To be honest it was quite fortuitous that they left in Artemis' opinion. She looked to her friend across from her, noting how some tension seemed to leave her when the others left. And this wasn't the first time she had noticed the occurrence. It seemed every time Dick was around her, Barbra was a bit out of it. Almost as if something were going on between them. Of course Dick didn't seem any different.

Artemis knew that with both Dick and Bette gone, now was as good a time as any to finally ask Barbra about her recent change in demeanor.

"Hey Barb, can I ask you something?" Artemis questioned. Barbra looked up from her Physics text book, locking eyes with the blonde archer.

"Sure, what's up?" she replied. Artemis took a deep breath.

"Is…is there something going on with you and Dick?" There it was, the tension was back.

"No, why?" Barbra replied a little to quickly.

"You seem…tense whenever he's around." She explained. Barbra's eyes widened marginally before she looked down, rubbing a hand across her face.

"Am I really that obvious?" Artemis shrugged.

"No, I just happened to notice." She replied. The red head sighed. "You wanna talk about it?" Barbra scoffed bitterly.

"There's really not much to talk about." She replied fidgeting with her hands. She refused to look Artemis in the eye. Suddenly a thought struck her.

"Oh my gosh, do you like him?" she asked, her tone hushed. Barbra looked up at her guiltily. "For how long?"

"Since the first day we met, when we were eight." She replied a small smile on his face as if she were remembering back to happier times.

"How did that go?" For some reason Artemis couldn't help but smile as well. Barbra's smile widened.

"You know Dick's adopted right?" she asked. Artemis nodded. "Well before that, he and his parents and older brother were acrobats in a circus that traveled the world." Artemis looked surprised but said nothing. "They came to Gotham to star in one of Bruce Wayne's charity events and as a special treat the day before the circus put on a special show for Gotham PD. My dad and I went of course; I didn't really give him a choice. I had just recently started gymnastics and I was totally fascinated by The Flying Grayson's."

"The Flying Grayson's?" Artemis laughed. Barbra laughed as well, nodding.

"Anyway," she continued. "While my dad was distracted talking to some buddies of his I snuck away and managed to slip into a restricted part of the big top. I was looking around when I head a small crash and this voice sounded behind me, _"You're not supposed to be here" _I turned around and there was Dick in his costume. I recognized him immediately because I used to watch all the clips and videos of their performances on line. That's what inspired me to get into gymnastics." Barbra paused, taking a breath.

"I remember thinking that he was really cute and he was blushing, you, like he was trying to be older then he was, or more brave. Like he was trying to prove something." her eyes were glazed over as she tried to remember every detail of a day that meant more to her than any other. That smile that had been ever present slowly fell from her face.

"The next night his family fell to their deaths from the trapeze. All he could do was watch. I was visiting my dad at the precinct when they brought him in. He looked so…broken. We talked for a bit until my dad came to get me. I honestly thought that would be it, but a week later we started school together. We've been best friends ever since."

Artemis couldn't help but smile despite hearing Dick's tragic story. "So, it's not just some crush on a close friend that's going to go away." Barbra nodded.

"He's always been there for me. I've told him things that I would never even consider telling anyone else." Artemis shook her head.

"Then why don't you tell him?" she asked a little confused. Barbra laughed humorlessly.

"It's one thing to be rejected by some guy you noticed from a distance and barely know. it's a while other thing to be rejected by someone you trust more than anyone. I just…I can't take the risk." Barbra sighed. "Besides, it's a moot point now"

"Why?"

"He has a new girlfriend." Barbra explained.

"Really?" she nodded.

"Yea, he talks about her all the time. Z said this, Z said that. Apparently she's perfect."

"Wait her name is Z?" Artemis questioned.

"Well, that's the nick name he gave her. now that I think about it he's never actually said her full name." Barbra looked down, pinching the bridge of her nose in a vain attempt to stop an oncoming head ache, ensuring that the shock and realization that crossed Artemis' face. Barbra took a deep breath, before looking back up at her newest friend. "As long as he's happy, that's all that matters."

Before Artemis could reply Dick and Bette returned. Bette sporting a thousand watt smile, while Dick had a scowl to rival the Batman himself.

The tension returned to Barbra's demeanor.

* * *

A/N: Yay, my first dickbabs story. I hope you like it. Hopefully I'll have story two up quickly. Thanks for reading!

-Later Days!


End file.
